Super Smash Bros Brawl Q and A
by solidcal
Summary: Q and A with the stars of Super Smash Bros Brawl!Post in your questions in the reviews and they will be answered in a comical way as possible or maybe even a serious way...
1. Introduction!

Solidcal:Hello ladies and gentlemen!And welcome to the SSBB Q and A's Show!  
>So heres how everything is going to work.<p>

You post your question for the charcters of SSBB in the reviews and we'll get them to answer them.  
>So for our first batch of characters I would like to welcome Snake and Samus!<br>(Snake and Samus walk out holding hands.)  
>(The audience go silent and shocked)<br>Snake: Whats wrong?You never thought this was going to happen?  
>Samus:I don't think they did.<br>Solidcal:Well this I did not expect guys.  
>Snake:Solidcal!Haven't seen you in a while!(Does a MGS2 style handshake)<br>(Solidcal chuckles after the handshake)  
>Solidcal:Okay take a seat you two.<br>And last but not least Sonic The Hedghog!  
>(Sonic comes on stage in a flash)<br>(The audinece claps)  
>Solidcal:Woah!Nice to see you to Sonic!<br>Sonic:Sorry but you know I'm speedy and dont stay still a lot.  
>Snake:If you don't sit down I WILL SNAP YOUR NECK!<br>(Sonic sits down quickly and quietly)  
>Samus:You should really calm down Snake!<br>Snake:Sorry but you know I don't like Sonic that much.  
>(Awkward silence)<br>Solidcal:Ermmm Okay then!Let's wait for the questions to come in!

(A.N: Go to the reviews and post in your answers!)


	2. Snake,Samus and Sonic Answer Questions

1 month later...

Snake:Have those questions come in yet?  
>(Solidcal is asleep at the computer)<br>Samus:I'll go wake him up.  
>(Samus walks over to Solidcal and knocks him outta the chair)<br>Solidsnake:Wait,what,who?Oh the questions?Well let's have a look.  
>(Looks at the reviews)<br>Solidcal:Okay our first three questions come from phazonwarrior05.  
>Snake:Cool name.<br>his first question is to you asks "How the hell you and samus get along?I mean you make a great couple but by your story you are not the type of people that show your emotions?  
>Snake:Well theres not much emotion to show when your taking on a Metal Gear,I mean I liked Meryl and stuff,but she ran off with a guy who craps his pants.I got upset at that,and when my brother killed my best friend.<p>

But now that sadness is all over,and I actually found someone I care about and can keep up with me.  
>(Snake laughs a little)<br>But in Samus' case,taking on fleshy aliens trying to kill you,isn't something that your happy when the games end,we show our emotions.  
>(Samus goes awww at Snake.)<br>Solidcal:Okay...Thats a bit weird for you to make that noise what a long answer question is for you same guy asks "If you fight hand to hand against Peach or Zelda who will win?"  
>Samus:Well I would down!I mean look at me!<br>(Samus stands up and shows herself in the Zero Suit.)  
>(The men in the audinece stare in awe)<br>Solidcal(whispers to Snake):I'm so jelous of you right now.  
>Snake(Whispers back):I know.I'm just one lucky guy.<br>Solidcal:Okay settle down now Samus and the guys in the audienece!The next question is to you Sonic.  
>The same guy asks you "How fast can you go?"<br>(Snake looks at Sonic)  
>Snake:Holy crap!I forgot he was still here!<br>Sonic:Well...Ask me how the Queen of England is.  
>Solidcal:Hows the...<br>(Sonic dissaooears and reappears in 1 second)  
>Sonic:Shes fine.<br>Solidcal:OKay our last question is for you this comes from a guy called bowser comunist folower.  
>Snake:Um thats a weird name.<br>Soildcal:I .He says "So Snake first of all big fan good stuff you why do you hate sonic personly?I see him as really special kind of ass hole but why you do hate him?  
>Snake:Well to be honest I'm not sure.I think it's some animal type thing thats caused this know Snakes and Hedgehogs don't get along in it could be how he's turned out in his games.<br>He's changed quite a lot since the 90's.  
>Sonic:I can say that is true.I miss Green Hill one...<br>Solidcal:Right then.I can feel your pain times nearly up so...Welcome Mario and Peach everyone!  
>(Audience claps and cheers)<br>Mario:Mamma mia!  
>Peach:Hey Solidcal!<br>(Peach pecks Solidcal on the cheeck)  
>Solidcal:Nice to see you don't you guys take a seat.<br>(Mario and Peach sit down on a seat)  
>Solidcal:Right then thats all we have time for!So you know the drill guys!<br>Post your questions in the Reviews box!  
>(Blackout)<p> 


End file.
